


You Were Only Two, You Never Knew

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: Sweet Little Brother [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Disabled Character, Gen, Major Illness, Overprotective Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Percival witnesses one of Newt's bad days.





	You Were Only Two, You Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowWolfsDen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsDen/gifts).



During the first week of his stay, Percival carefully avoided the subject of Newt’s illness. It wasn’t until the younger man had one of his bad days that he brought it up to Theseus. Percival had been carrying newly clean sheets back from the laundry room when he heard Newt sobbing pitifully, so he dropped the sheets and rushed to see what was wrong. He found the young man half hanging off his bed, paler than usual and sweating profusely as he dry heaved painfully.

“Hey, hey, you’re alright,” Percival murmured soothingly, rubbing his back and pushing his messy hair out of his eyes. Newt moaned and collapsed into his arms, trembling violently. “Wan’ my brother,” he whimpered. “I wanna see Theseus.” “Okay. I’ll go get him, okay? You just lie still right here. I’ll get your brother.” 

Theseus seemed confused at being woken so early, but as soon as Percival made him aware of the situation, he hurried to his frail brother’s side. Newt immediately clung to him, crying shamelessly. “It hurts, These,” he whispered in a broken voice. “I know, baby, I know it does. Let me get your medicine,” he said gently, adding that Percival would stay with him when Newt clung tighter.

About half an hour after Theseus helped his brother drink the medicine, Newt had a violent seizure that lasted several minutes. He seemed incredibly disoriented afterwards, staring at the ceiling with glassy eyes and making pained noises in the back of his throat. “Poor thing,” Theseus mumbled sympathetically, stroking Newt’s hair. “I can’t bear to see him like this.” “It must be awful, having to watch your brother…” Percival trailed off. Theseus just nodded. After a moment, he said, “Will you go draw a bath? He’s had an accident.” Percival quickly did as requested.

Theseus carefully extracted Newt from the long nightgown and carried him into the bathroom, setting him in the warm water amid soft reassurances that he wasn’t upset. Percival awkwardly hovered in the background. “Do you need anything else?” “Not at the moment, no. But could you stay here in case that changes?” “Of course.” Percival looked at the wallpaper while Theseus cleaned his brother carefully, calming him when he started to cry suddenly. “I think he’s embarrassed that you’re seeing this,” Theseus explained. “It’s fine, baby, Mr. Graves doesn’t care.”

Throughout the rest of the day, during which Theseus never left Newt’s side, Percival noticed that the elder brother was surprisingly condescending towards the younger. He didn’t mention it, but Theseus must have read the confusion on his face, because he explained himself quietly. “Newt’s quite feverish, as you can see. I’m afraid he’s a bit hysterical, the poor dear, no idea what’s going on. I try to make him understand, but it doesn’t work very well…” Percival nodded. “Luckily, he shouldn’t be in this state long,” Theseus added. “A day or two at most, usually.”

Late that evening, Theseus told Percival he should get to bed. “I’ll be here all night, but if we need anything I’ll call you,” he added. Percival bid both Scamander brothers good night and took his leave. He used the restroom before retiring, and as he washed his hands, noticed that the medicine cabinet was slightly open. Theseus had kept it locked before. Percival opened it further out of curiosity, and examined the potions within. They were unlabeled, but from what he could tell it was several vials of the same mixture, something he recognized as the medicine Theseus had given Newt earlier. Closing the door, he went off to bed, smiling slightly- Theseus really was such an attentive caretaker.

**Author's Note:**

> will percival find out what theseus is doing? will he rescue newt? will i update this again? so many questions


End file.
